


Oikawa short

by Beequinox



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Meeting the Parents, Short, Short One Shot, public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26167054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beequinox/pseuds/Beequinox
Summary: =.= bastard can't keep his hands to himself even in front of his own parents.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Kudos: 85





	Oikawa short

His fingers had found there was inside you the second that you’d sat down. An arm innocently wrapped around your waist while his hand played under your skirt. You could see the mischievous glint in his eye even while he happily chatted away with his parents. 

You’d originally tried to squirm and push his hand away but his persistence bested you. You had settled for ignoring him, well you tried to ignore him but he was just too good. Pretty soon you were biting your tongue to keep the moans in. 

You struggled to keep up with their conversation, his skilled fingers kept hitting all the spots he knew you loved. His fingers thrusted inside every time you opened your mouth to answer a question.

“Whoopsies.” He flashed a large smile when he elbowed his fork off the restaurant table. 

“Clumsy me.” chirping in a sing-song voice as he went to fetch his fork.

You moved to get up as he disappeared under the table, but his hands were already around your thighs pulling you back down into your seat. One hand pushed your skirt up around your hips.

His hot breath against your skin had a puddle forming between your legs. His teeth pinched the thin fabric of your panties, pulling them to the side. His tongue slipped from his mouth, giving one big swipe to your wet folds before moving to hungrily attacking your clit. He laced his fingers through yours, stopping you from pushing his head away.

“W-what? Oh y-yeah I go to all of his G-GAMES.” his teeth pinched your clit before he withdrew, climbing back out and into his seat.

“I’m sure you’ve seen her, she’s always there screaming her head off.” he laughed, glancing at your red face with a satisfied look.

He was only under the table for a minute or so, but you were thoroughly drained by the time his head had popped back up.

“Um I- I need to use the restroom. I’ll be right back.” slipping out of the booth you practically sprinted to the washroom. You could hear his parents saying something about “not looking well” as you took off. 

You let out a loud sigh when your hand landed on the door to the washroom. Your relief didn’t last long. A hand on your back propelled you into the small bathroom, a soft click told you that the door was now locked. 

“Little Cuuutie.” his lips pressed into the back of your neck. His fingers fanned out over your stomach pressing you into his back. 

“Running away like that, my parents got worried.” his words were muffled by your hair while his hands were busy pulling at the hem of your long skirt. Pushing the hem of the skirt in your mouth, he moved to be in front of you.

“They told me to take you home. Figured, I should check and make sure you're okay first.” His steady eyes never left yours while he sunk to his knees before you. “I have to take care of my little Cutie.”


End file.
